


S'mores

by ellerkay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay
Summary: Bobby makes a fire in his yard so the boys can have s'mores.Written for the spn_bigpretzel (on LJ) Drabbles Every Weekend challenge - Theme: fire; Character: Bobby





	S'mores

“Bobby, Dean’s marshmallow is on fire!” Seven-year-old Sam sounded panicky.

“I like ’em extra-crispy,” Dean said.

“No accounting for taste,” Bobby put in, chuckling. Frowning, Sam pulled his own marshmallow further back from the campfire.

Dean drew his flaming marshmallow closer and blew it out. “See, Sammy? Nothing to worry about.”

Bobby noted Dean’s concerned expression. A kid shouldn’t be that anxious about his brother’s fear. That boy was father and mother to Sam.

He sighed. Wasn’t much he could do, but he could give them this, tonight.

“Hold yours closer, Sam,” he advised. “It’ll never cook from far away.”


End file.
